Kidnapped
by dash of awsomeness
Summary: Placed in the 21st century Eren and Levi are married and have a child that gets kidnapped. It's my first story so sorry if the summary is bad the story is way better R&R pls.


"I'm not a child anymore," cried Blake a short girl with long strait, dyed black hair, left half buzzed off. Thirteen piercings on her face, one eyebrow, six going up her left ear, three on the lobule of her right ear and one cartilage, one nose, and one lip. And, actually pulled the look off.

"Haiden Blake Jeager, you're 15 years old not 18, so unless you can give me a good explanation for this I don't want to hear you say anything," screamed Eren, who she called dad, a tall brunette, with yellow eyes, "Go to your room, you're grounded for 3 more months!"

"What the fuck, this is so not fair! Go to Hell you douche," yelled Blake, while storming up the Survey Corpse base strairs to go to her room. Slamming the door behind her.

Eren sat down at the table and looked up at his husband, Levi, who she called pops, short but taller than Blake, black hair and brown eyes, sitting across from him with his usual monotone facial expression. And sighed in disappointment wondering why Blake picked a fight, then getting expelled for sending a kid to the ER, buzzed the left side of her head, dyed it black, and gave her-self 13 piercings, and not to mention only to find out that she was smoking a week before.

"Why the hell is she doing this," asked Eren while running a hand threw his hair.

"I don't know. Why don't you get Armin or Mikasa to ask her," suggested Levi.

"You know what, I'm going to do that, but it's 2 in the morning I'm not going to wake them. More, anyway," after saying that Eren and Levi went up to their room, then checking on Blake to make sure she was still in her room and not anywhere else.

Blake woke up at 4 a.m. in the worst possible way, with a clammy hand over her mouth and a gun to her head.

"Get up and get dressed if you scream I will blow your shitty little brain out," the mysterious man whispered.

After doing what he said, the man put a hand over Blake's mouth again and started to cut her, blood dripping on the floor. After several more cuts, the man was satisfied, with a pool of blood under them. Blake remembering she slept on the second floor, they would to take a flight of stairs, to get outside, then she saw that her window was open. Thinking to her-self,

"You stupid shit you forgot to close your window!"

The tangible shadow lead her to the window, she saw two more men waiting outside next to a ladder leading from the window.

"Go down the ladder and make a sound, and the guys down there will slit your throat, got it hot stuff," the man asked.

"Y-yes, s-sir," Blake replied.

After going down and being lead to the getaway car, they waited for about fifteen minutes for the other man to get to the car.

"What the hell took you so long, Drake," asked one of the kidnappers.

"Being the nice person I am, I left them a little note, Sam," said Drake, my kidnapper.

"God damn it, Drake, if we caught because of you I swear I'll kill you before the fuckin S.W.A.T will get to lay a hand on you," said the getaway driver.

"Just chill the fuck out, Jordan," said Drake.

At 6:30 a.m. Eren went to check on Blake, after half an hour Levi went to see what was taking Eren so long. Levi found Eren on his knees sobbing.

2 years later….

"It would have been her 17th birth-day," Levi thought to him-self sitting in the dining area sipping on his tea. As Eren entered the room he had his laptop tucked under his arm, with a tear streaking down his face. Eren pulled a chair out sat down next to Levi, opened up his laptop. The next thing Levi saw was a girl in short shorts and a sports bra that had several gunshots in her right leg, two poles impaled her left leg, lash streaks on her back, but her face pretty much unharmed expected for a black eye and cuts on her cheeks and under the picture it said,

"'Blake's still alive'"

That was the first time Eren saw Levi show any emotion, was a tear going down his face. The next day the FBI contacted Levi and told him they found Blake, and where sending a helicopter to pick him and Eren up.

Blake woke up with siring pain and saw her dads rushing over to her, she smiled for the first time in a year.

"Ow. Not going to smile any more that hurt a lot," she said to her-self.

She heard her-self scream, while being lifted onto a gurney. Thinking to her-self "Who knew going to a hospital would be so painful?"

When Blake was outside half way to ambulance she barely had enough strength to ask, "Pops, why is it so bright in here," Levi smiled for the first time in 20 years and said "Cause we're outside."

After 3 hours of surgery just to get the poles out of Blake's left leg. She would need surgery in 4 hours to get the bullets out of her right leg and tomorrow on her arms to get some leather from a whip out of her arm.

After that she can have visitors.

5 months later…

"Yes, dad I'll be fine after all there are more than 50 adults here and Hanji will make me tell her were I'm going and will most likely make someone escort me," Blake said reassuringly, "and ALL of my friends will be here, no need to worry," the 17 year old said pushing her dads out so they can have fun for them-self's. "Now go do gay stuff," Blake said slamming the door.


End file.
